Marceline's radical tour of Ooo
by Ashe Batcave
Summary: My amazing rad adventures in Ooo from about 200 years ago. You cannot afford to miss this junk. It is radical!


Marceline's travel journal - fire kingdom

I've never told you guys about my travels around Ooo for the past 200 years, have I? No? Well, you really are missing out on some hardcore stuff. Seriously guys, you cannot afford to miss this junk. It is totally worth sitting around for. You interested? Well, I guess I can always start on the fire kingdom, that was pretty rad hardcore.

So during my long expedition around Ooo, the first place I had to visit was the Fire Kingdom. Hottest place to hang out, I can assure you of that. It was great; mostly lava caverns and stuff, but I'm all into caves and junk anyway. I thought I'd floated into a volcano it was that hot and dark in there, but I kinda liked that, with all the lava rivers flowing underneath me. It's a good thing I float or I'd have burned to a crisp or something, or maybe my boots would have melted, I dunno. I figured I'd hang there a while, so I had a look around for somewhere to crash; travelling really wears me out. I found this neat little kingdom full of walking flames, was kinda funny watching them; all dancing around like their butts were on fire (pardon the little joke). I thought hey I'm gonna go chill with these guys, they seem pretty cool (again, more jokes).

They seemed to take a liking to me, until they saw I was a vampire. Then they weren't so hot. They kept running around shouting after some king or something they had, I dunno I was laughing too hard at them running around the way that they do; I'm easily amused. I was getting a little hungry at this point after all the laughing, so I grabbed one of their red fire berries and drank the red out of it. The little flame dudes took an interest in this; I'm guessing they thought I'd suck out their soul or something, though that's my dad's thing. They actually came over to me eventually after some discussion about whether I'm approachable or not; I'm pretty laid back, I don't care if they run away or not cos' I'll just play games with them and make them shake in fear. One of them offered to introduce me to their king, so I thought what the heck, could be pretty fun.

They took me to this so-called Flame King. He seemed like he would be pretty fun to mess with, so I went along without asking any questions. He didn't seem too pleased to see me, can't imagine why that would be. Kept demanding why I showed up on his turf, so I told him I'm on a tour of Ooo, spreading my sweet jams using my axe bass. He didn't seem too impressed by this fact, kept saying that this guy who sucks out people's souls was here not too long before me and caused a load of trouble and thought that I was here to do the same thing. Of course I knew he was on about my dad. That guy is everywhere if someone's dumb enough to release him from the Nightosphere. The king showed me a couple of the victims of my dad's visit. I told them I can't really do anything about it unless someone fights my dad to get them back. The king got a bit heated and ordered me away to one of their dungeons. No biggie, I'll just crash there until morning or something. I was pretty tired anyway.

So I woke up after a good few hours sleep, and remembered I'm still in a dungeon cell. Well, they can't hold me forever, especially if my dad's roaming around the place. So I started playing some tunes on my axe bass and then something really radical happened. The flame guards were pretty into my music, and tried to get the king to come down to hear me play or something. It took them about an hour or so but he gave in and demanded I play him a tune. I said I'd play them music if they let me out of my cell. They didn't seem to pleased about this, thinking I might get my dad or something stupid like that, but I kept to my word and played them my sweet jams. They tempted me to mess around with them a little, but they looked like they'd lock me up again, so I let them off. They seemed pretty rad anyway.

For a few days I fooled around in the flames. I liked jumping through flame hoops that the little dudes made, I'd show off my super amazing floating skills and do little tricks for them in the hoops. They really liked how I would eat the color red and would give me loads of red food to drain the color from. They seemed rather taken by my radical ways, sorta made me miss being at home. They seemed happy for me to stay as long as I didn't harm any of the flame people. Sure, I wouldn't lay a finger on them anyway, but messing with them is always more fun to me. They let me sleep in one of their many little cave sized homes. The beds didn't look too comfortable but I spose that didn't matter since I always float when I sleep; another thing that the flame people seemed rather taken by. I stay for a couple more days because they were that righteous. Being in the Flame Kingdom was pretty fun but I was kinda hoping that my next place to visit would be a little less hot, no offence to the flame guys, they were awesome. I said my goodbyes to the flaming dudes and headed toward the mountains in the hope for less volcanic adventures.


End file.
